Ahmorae
Ahmorae 'History:' From the womb of the cosmos sprang the twins Ahmorae, Goddess of Darkness, and Ticesse, Goddess of Light. Ahmorae is a vain and jealous Goddess who has always thirsted for attention and power. When she saw that the universe was cold and dark, she claimed the darkness for her own and brought it to the God-King Ahmahdihs as her dowry. She was Queen-Goddess of the Universe and had all the power and attention she craved. Even her children fed her need for attention for all the other Gods and Goddesses doted on her children and told her how lovely they all were. Then her world was shattered. After the birth of her second daughter, Sieei, Goddess of Secrets, Ahmorae’s twin sister, Ticesse, Goddess of Light created the first stars and their beauty won Ahmahdihs’ heart. He took Ticesse as his second wife and though he showed Ahmorae no less love or affection, Ahmorae’s jealous heart could not bare to have to share her power or the attentions of others with her sister. She felt neglected and abandoned, even her own children seemed to be against her, especially when Tehmehri, Ahmorae’s oldest daughter, the Goddess of Beauty, said that light was as beautiful as darkness. She gave birth to two sons after Ahmahdihs married her sister, but her relationship with Ahmahdihs had soured and she found comfort in the arms of Phaelep, the God of Ambition, who shared her thirst for power and prestige. Together the two of them plotted to destroy Ahmahdihs and Ticesse and rule the universe instead. This led to the Great Wars which would engulf the Heavens and the Mortal Realm. 'Relationships:' Ahmorae has unsteady relationships with most people. Her fragile self-esteem and constant need for praise make it difficult for her to form any very solid relationships with any. Her marriage ended spectacularly with a plot to murder her husband, her sister, and her sister’s children. With this act she ended up severing ties with most Gods and Goddesses, including her own children. Her relationship with Phaelep ended spectacularly when Ahmahdihs imprisoned Phaelep in the core of Ontearis, though she pines for her lost lover. She does enjoy a close relationship with her two children by Phaelep--Ahnahndra, the Goddess of Jealousy, and Gihlidius, the God of Wealth and Greed—because they share her twisted sentiments. Ahmorae also has a close relationship with her ex-husband’s worst nemesis, Mihnihsae, Goddess of Chaos. Ahmorae regards Mihnihsae as a mentor and advisor. 'Appearance and Emissaries:' Ahmorae appears as a pale-skinned, black-haired Sihlvihnari Elf. She is usually depicted wearing a black dress and a crown filled with black diamonds. She is associated with bats which are creatures of the darkness and need no light to see. 'The Church of Ahmorae': There are few temples are few true temples to Ahmorae, though a few exist to placate the jealous Goddess and win her favor when travel or expeditions need be taken at night. There are many more unofficial shrines to Ahmorae that can be found in back allies and slums, dedicated to vengeance. Followers of Ahmorae are generally Rogues, Mages, and Clerics. 'Religious Traits': 'Child of the Darkness:' You feel most comfortable in the Dark of Night and despise the day. Bonus: During the night, you gain a +2 trait bonus on all Spellcraft checks. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Ticesse you gain an additional +2 trait bonus on all Spellcraft checks during the night. 'I didn’t Do It: ' Like your Goddess, you have a hard time accepting your faults or the consequences of your actions.Bonus: You gain a +2 trait bonus on Bluff and Diplomacy checks made to convince someone that another person is actually at fault for your actions. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Ahmorae, you gain an additional +2 trait bonus on Bluff and Diplomacy checks made to convince someone that another person is actually at fault for your actions.